Foresight  REWRITE
by numou
Summary: After stealing Rev's diary, Duck reads an entry that was never written. The others see it as just another joke, but Duck discovers it is far from it - he now has the ability to see the future - in writing.  Rewritten from my horrible original fic.


A/N: HOOORAAAAYYYY! I'm back! As you can see, I've decided to rewrite my first (and only, so far) fic, as my original is absolute garbage. I feel my writing style is much improved now. So far I've only rewritten the first chapter. I'll be deleting the original story soon. Ugh. I can't stand looking at it anymore.

Anyways, I hope you'll all enjoy the less crap writing, I hope I will too. I probably won't be naming the chapters. The original names were really stupid.

CHAPTER 1:

* * *

><p>"Hey, come on, give it baaaaaack! It's private!"<p>

Rev desperately cried as a certain bound stack of paper was being held inches away from his face by a grinning Danger Duck, who, against Rev's will of course, had maliciously swiped the book from his hands. Rev had the bad idea of writing in his private diary in the living room, on the couch, where he'd forgotten that someone deviously minded, like Duck, would see him there writing carelessly and in the open. Rev repeatedly pawed at empty space that had contained his diary mere milliseconds ago, while Duck moved it around out of his reach and snickered,

"It won't be private in a few seconds!"

Tech, who was stuck at HQ with the two while the rest of the team was out and about, heard Rev's cries and ran into the living room to investigate the commotion. Duck turned over to face him while still keeping the dairy out of Rev's grasp,

"Oh, hey Tech, wanna hear some of Rev's _seeeeeecret_ dairy?"

Tech grinned while looking at Rev maliciously, "Why sure, I would _love_ to hear what dark, deep and mysterious secrets the Roadrunner has concealed inside his diary."

Rev was shocked at Tech's siding with Duck.

"_I would never opt to hear his diary if someone got a hold of it..._" Rev thought, "_...well, maybe I'd wanna hear just a little bit..._"

"So let's see..." Duck started, "...what do we have here." His evil grin grew in size the farther he opened the cover.

"NONONONONONONONOOOOOO!" Rev let out, "DON'T READ IT! PLEEEEEASE!" Rev attempted to dive for the diary held in Duck's hand, but his plan soon failed as Tech grabbed him by the sides and held him back from the dangling bind of paper. He struggled in Tech's grasp, but failed to achieve freedom. Duck laughed, flipping through the pages, looking for a juicy entry on himself.

"Let's see here..." he dragged teasingly. However, before he could read anything, he saw Rev's hand in his side vision, which swiped the open book right out of his hands. He quickly looked up, noticing that Rev was free, and of course had the diary in his hands. Just as Rev was about to blast off into the sunset that was his own room, Tech's fast reflexes allowed him to snatch a hold of him one more time, imprisoning him once again.

"Now now, where do you think you're going, and what do you think you're going to do with that?" Tech teased, "drop the book, or else I'll have to... _convince_ you to do so."

"NONONONONONONONO notthatnotthatNOTTHAT, lemmegoooooo!" Rev cried, as he knew exactly what his friend meant by 'convince'.

"Not until you drop the diary." He allowed Rev a few seconds to comply, but Rev did not do so. "You leave me no choice, then..."

Rev tried to hold in laughter as Tech wiggled his fingers around his sides, tickling the poor roadrunner's most ticklish spot, causing him to squirm and writhe like a fish out of water. Finally he cracked, giggling like a maniac, trying desperately to get free from Tech's wrath once again.

" s-s-s-s-TOOPPPPPPP!"

Tech ignored his friend's demand, instead starting to tickle up and down his ribcage.

" I C-C-C-C-AHHAHAHAHAH! CANHAHAHHAHA"

"Canada?"

"Can'tehehehehe take... IT ANYMORAHAHAHAHA! I-haha I'll drop the DIARYEHEHEHEEHEHEHE!" Rev finally spit out, dropping the diary. Tech ceased the evil torture.

Duck finished laughing at the other bird, amused by the fact that Rev was close, _so close_ to running away with the diary until he was caught again by Tech and reduced to a mass of giggles, dropping his book of dark secrets by something so simple and harmless as tickling. Duck picked the book back up again, which was by Rev's feet. The roadrunner could do nothing to stop him from obtaining it once again as long as Tech was around. Duck opened the diary for a second time, and after finding a good entry, he teased,

"ahhh, here we go..." he snickered when he saw that Rev titled each of his entries. He began to read out an entry that seemed to focus mainly on himself.

_**May 19th**_

_**Danger? What Danger?**_

_** So called "Danger" Duck boasting about himself today made me think: He's really not that dangerous unlike is self-appointed title would claim. He shoots relativity harmless egg... things, that do nothing but annoy the enemy, except for the slim possibility he gets them in the eyes; which in that case temporarily blinds them. Extreme emphasis on the 'temporary' part. Underwater he can use his aqua whatchitamacallidy things, but we're rarely fighting an enemy underwater.**_

_** His teleportation could be useful in certain circumstances, but all they really do is, like I said before, annoy the enemy. That and they save his own behind, but do nothing to help us or hinder the enemy.**_

_** Why do I bring this up? Duck is constantly bragging about himself, all the time, every day. He mainly says things like how he'd serve as a better leader than Ace (which we know that's a complete lie), how his powers are so lethal and amazing, and of course, his "stunning looks". **_

_** To sum it all up, Duck looks about as good as an ass's ass and is about as dangerous as a kazoo: it annoys the hell out of everyone and isn't a real instrument, not unlike how Duck isn't a real superhero. Well, in my opinion that is. Not that the other's opinions would differ too much. Sure he can teleport and stuff, but he's the only one out of us who made up his own "superhero" name. The rest of us go by our real names. He's like branded soy milk: looks like milk, smells like milk (sometimes he actually does... it's quite disgusting), tastes nothing like milk (I presume he tastes like duck), goes under a fancy name and dons the costume of an actual milk carton, but will never actually be milk... or a superhero, in this case. He would be dairy if he was female, though.**_

Duck finished reading off the last sentence, but his eyes remained at the last period. He slowly raised his head, his eyes now piercing through Rev's soul, and muttered,

"You. Are. So. Dead. **Bird.**"

Rev tried once again to struggle free from Tech's grip, but Tech held him even harder, as he knew, and could not wait for, what would happen next.

"Teeeeccchhhh, lemmmeeee goooooooooooo!" Rev pleaded. He knew his friend would not obey his wishes, so he tightly shut his eyes and braced himself for the worst.

...But the worst did not come. Nothing came. After a good half a minute, he opened his eyes, and saw that Duck was still reading the diary. He noticed something interesting, however: Duck's eyes were not moving like eyes should be when one is reading text. He was just staring at it, and had his hand on his forehead as if he had a headache. He began to read out the text once again, but somehow kept his eyes stuck to a fixed point.

_**May 20th**_

_**Stolen**_

_** This entry will be quick and short because I'm afraid it'll happen again. To hell with proper punctuation. Duck snatched my dairy (this one of course) when I was stupid enough to be writing in it out in the open in the living room on the couch. Of course he read it out loud. Tech decided to materialize out of nowhere and listen along, but not before he made sure I was restrained so I couldn't get at Duck. I managed to escape just as Duck was about to read a section and I scooped it right out of his hands BUT OF COURSE Tech was quicker than I was for some reason and caught me again. This time there was no way I would let go of my diary. Except I did but only because he tickled me to death, stupid me for being so ticklish. And THEN Duck HAD to find that ONE entry all about him AND OF COURSE I had to write it, even MORE stupid me for writing something like that - maybe I should stop writing about people and focus more on me... but that's so boring and after all it is MY diary which is supposed to be SECRET-**_

The entry appeared to be unfinished; but Duck didn't care. He just stood there, his eyes wide open along with his jaw. Tech and Rev's expressions were the same. Rev spoke first.

"I- d- didn't write that. And how-"

"...did I...?" Duck attempted to finish Rev's sentence, but lost his words in confusion.

"Duck, let me see that." Tech demanded. Rev did nothing to stop him from taking it, as he too wanted to see this strange entry. They both read over the page. But they found nothing.

"Nice try Duck," Tech snickered, "you just made that up right now."

"Yeah, you really got us there NOWGIMMEMYDIARYBACK!" Rev swiped at Duck, but then remembered that Tech had it. "Uh, heh..."

Tech shook his head and sighed, handing Rev back his diary, "I would have kept it, but that skilled move made me decide against it." Rev practically ripped the book out of Tech's hands and ran off at his usual speed, heading directly for his room.

"You'll never be able to read it again; either of you!" Rev yelled back, throwing the diary in his safe where it usually was.

Duck was still standing there, now with a serious expression. "Tech, I wasn't joking."

Tech rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "Yeah, whatever Duck."

"I'm serious! There was this entry right under the other one I read, I know for a fact I saw it there, I even read it out as you know; I didn't make it-" he was interrupted by the sound a sliding door closing. Tech was no longer in the room. Duck sighed, as he knew neither of the two thought he was serious. In their mind, it was just another gag done by none other than Danger Duck, the idiot of the year.

"_I could've sworn..._"

Rev groaned as he sat down at the small writing desk in his room, realizing that Duck had read the one entry he absolutely did not want him to read, and also realizing that he was now in a big world of pain from the duck, who might as well have kill rights on him. He stared at the book that was inside the safe, thinking angrily to himself, "_It's all Zidavia's fault for forcing us to have these stupid diaries..." _He groaned once again as he keyed in the password for the safe and pulled out the diary. _"I suppose I'll have to record this event too... better do it quickly before SOMEONE takes it again..." _He sighed as he grabbed a pen from his desk and started to write.

_"May 20th... This entry will be quick and short because I'm afraid it'll happen again..."_


End file.
